


Gentle Way

by Enchantable



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh give a new meaning to the term hand-to-hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mako and Raleigh practiced hand to hand combat (or like in their first fight in the ring) and sometimes they accidentally turn into sexytimes. Very, very sexy times. Oops, there went Mako's self control.

She drops to her knee without warning and Raleigh flips over her shoulder. 

He falls easily, slapping to disperse the energy as she twists him into an arm bar, pulling until he slaps the ground. They break apart and get to their feet, their eyes sweeping each other for injuries. Hers linger on him more but he gives his shoulder a roll and smiles at her, letting her know it’s alright. 

It isn’t, but it’s better. 

Apparently the single stupidest thing he did in five years of stupid decisions was walking out of the shatterdome without letting them tend to his arm past the basics. Now he can see the foolishness of the decision, but he understands back then the idea of staying was unfathomable. He doesn’t mind the extra work. It’s oddly satisfying to have an attainable goal. 

"Again?" 

Mako nods curtly and faces him. They’ve traded their tanks and loose pants for more formal gi’s, suitable to the hand holds and throws they’re practicing. She would just as soon fight with the hanbos or the bos laying around, but Raleigh wants to do this and she does not want to deny him. She also does not want to hurt him and he won’t let her go easy on him. So she has to use every ounce of control she has in her. 

They grip each other’s gis and begin again. She sidesteps one sweep he gives, but falls into another as he hooks her ankle. She grips his gi as she falls and drags him down. He slides through her grip and flips her, pinning her. She locks her arms around him, flattens her foot and pushes up, bucking him off before swinging a leg over him and sitting back. She pushes herself up and sits on him, looking down with triumph singing through her veins. 

He sits up. 

He just sits up and falls over, pushing her into the mats and she glares at him. He laughs, his warm breath tickling her face. 

"Too low," he says.

She glares at him, trying to get out of the hold. It’s hard though, especially because he knows all the tricks she has for this situation and he isn’t above using them against her. She glares up at him and goes still. she feels his hand slacken, just a fraction and uses that to flip their positions. This time she sits higher up on him, her knees digging into his sides. 

"Too high," he says and plants his feet. She leans back and stays right where she is when he bucks. 

"Just right," she teases back and he stares up at her. 

The thrill of victory hums through her veins as she looks down at him. She can feel him breathing hard, his chest rising and falling between her legs. She’s higher on his chest, pinning his arms with her knees, waiting for him to slap the ground in submission. Except he isn’t. He’s looking at her. She waits for his next move but even she’s not prepared when his arms hook under her knees and he flips them so she’s on her back, her legs up around his head. 

She tightens her thighs around his face and Raleigh bites back a curse. Not because it isn’t a move he expects, but because he can feel the muscles tighten around his cheeks through the canvas of her pants. He knows how pale her skin is, and that her legs are endless up to her waist. He ducks his head and immediately lunges forward, letting her put him in a guard as her waists tighten around his hips.

Their faces are close together and Mako orders herself to focus. That’s the problem with Raleigh these days, he is a distraction. She wants to help him get better, to push him until his arm is strong. Problem is both those arms are on either side of her head, his upper body held up on them. His lower body is tangled in her legs as she glares up at him, feeling his breath on her skin.

She looks down at his lips for a second, just a second. But it seems to be all the signal he needs as he ducks his head and crushes their mouths together. It’s fierce and protective and almost bruising. Mako feels it throughout her body as he kisses her. She angles her head a little better as they deepen the kiss in perfect sync. He shifts his weight and she feels one hand slide under the small of her back. 

She arches up as he shifts his legs. He pulls and she pushes until they’re both sitting up, her legs still around his hips. She slides her hands into his gi and up the collar, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer. Her center presses down into his lap and she bites back a whimper as she feels him, already hard through the canvas of his gi. 

"We’re supposed to be practicing," she says as he moves his mouth to her neck. 

"We’re supposed to be making sure my shoulder’s good," he corrects, sucking the skin into his mouth, “it seems to be holding up fine," he says.

As if to punctuate the point he slides his hand down to her bottom and pushes their hips even tighter together. She bites her lip hard to stay quiet because the practice room they’re in is deserted and locket at this ungodly hour, but it’s isn’t as secluded. His mouth descends to her collarbone and she lets her head fall forward. 

Her hot breath comes against his ear and Raleigh smiles in her skin. The taste of sweat is sharp on his tongue and she’s breathing hard like they’re already on round two. Her hips tilt, pressing their centers together and he can’t help the groan that escapes his lips. She gasps out something that sounds like she’s telling him to be quiet but he can’t really tell. 

Instead he slides his arms under her and pushes himself to his feet. Her fingers tighten in the shoulders of his gi but she doesn’t tell him to put her down. His shoulder aches but the thing holds as he carries her over to the back of the room where the pads are and lays her down. He goes to sit up but she drags him with her, her lips sealing over his as her fingers drag the lines of his gi before tugging at the belt that holds it closed. 

It falls open as he sinks to his knees in between her legs, holding himself up over her. She wraps her legs around him and sits up, tangling her legs around his waist again. His own hands go for her belt as she ducks her head and begins planting kisses along the ridges of his scars, leaving his mind like jelly in the wake of her mouth. 

She kisses his scars, focusing on his most damaged shoulder. She knows it sends Raleigh into overdrive when she does that, the combination of dead and overstimulated nerves making his mind go on overdrive. He practically rips off her gi, but instead of tossing it aside he puts it under her and guides her back onto it. 

He lays her down and takes a moment to appreciate the view. Her body is strong, she’s mastered her size and built herself to be a Jaeger jockey. Her breasts heave in the white band she wears and though he wants to take it off, he’s aching to be inside her. Instead he drops a kiss to the swells of her breasts and focuses his lips on the cut of her abs, nipping at her bellybutton before dragging the gi pants down with his teeth and kissing the skin above her panties. 

"Raleigh," she whines his name and he grins, looking up to see her flushed and panting and glaring at him for teasing her. 

He loves when he makes her impatient. 

She bucks her hips up and he kisses her again before sitting up and dragging off her pants. He makes quick work of his own, kicking them both within an arm’s reach. Her fingers snag his underwear and push it down as he practically rips hers off and positions himself at her entrance before pushing in. 

She’s so wet and tight he almost gives in right there. She closes her eyes and rocks her hips, gasping softly in the darkness as he stretches her. She’s ready for him though. He ducks down and kisses her and she wraps her legs around him. He pulls out and pushes into her as she moves her hips up to meet him. There’s a rhythm there, one that’s easy to find as they move together. 

She tangles the fingers of their hands together and guides him forward. He presses his bad arm into the mats, holding himself up as they move. His eyes open and he grins down at her, knowing exactly what she’s doing. Smirking he untangles their fingers and hooks his hand under her leg, guiding it up over his shoulder. She lets out a little sound as he opens her wider and presses a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh, but if he’s being tested the so is she. 

She chokes out his name as she feels her peak build and he curses when she tightens around him. His hand digs into the mats by her head before he leans forward, his other hand coming to steady him. Mako turns her face to his bad arm and nips the skin of his forearm. He ducks his head and kisses her neck as he thrusts harder driving her to her peak. She falls apart with a whimper he swallows down. 

They stay joined like that, foreheads pressed together and bodies still joined as he holds himself over her. She opens her eyes and looks up at him, tilting her head with a smile. 

"I think you need to do that more often," she says as if they’re talking about weight lifting or sparring, “you need the practice."

"Is that right?" he says with a grin that sends a chill down her spin. 

"Yes," she says, tightening her body around him, enjoying the sight of him squeezing his eyes shut and cursing softly. She kisses him lightly, teasingly and smiles, “lots and lots of practice."

He groans and rolls, his hands finding her hips so she’s straddling him. She turns her head and looks back at the door but it remains firmly locked. She turns back to Raleigh and adjusts his hands on her hips, his thumbs just skirting the place where their bodies join. 

"And what’s this?" he pants out, pressing his thumb into her. 

"Your break," she says without missing a beat as she rolls her hips, “rest up," she says with a mock stern tone that’s nearly impossible to pull off when he begins to move his finger, “we’re going again in five."


End file.
